Writing Day
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: Both alone in the house, Lucy and Nana can find nothing to do until they find a textbook Kota has left behind. One-Shot.


**I have no rights to Elfen Lied…sadly.**

**Summary: Both alone in the house, Lucy and Nana can find nothing to do until they find a textbook Kota has left behind. One-Shot.**

Linkinparkfan9799 Stories

Elfen Lied

Rated T

**Writing Day**

**THE** sun felt hotter inside the Maple Inn than the outside. Light poured in through the glass to illuminate the inn and its entire splendor. Everything seemed to sparkle with the lack of dust and filth. Unfortunately, there was a downfall to this neatness. Inside one of the rooms, a kitchen and dining room in one, two girls sat at a low table.

Both girls sat on their knees and sat their chins on the surface of the table, glaring at the other. At first glance, they could mistake them for sisters, as they both had pink hair, horns, and pink eyes. Their age made no difference, because perhaps one was the elder and the other was the younger, but that was not the case. If they had poured out their lives' separate tales, the separation of blood would be clear. The only reason the younger was like the elder in any way was because of the vector virus the Queen of the Diclonii had spread.

This queen was Kaede, or Lucy known to most. With a dark past and rather lonely tale, she ended up at the Inn through the escape of a Diclonius testing facility and having been discovered by a student by the name of Kouta and his cousin, Yuka. Seeing as Kouta was the first tenant in the Inn, Lucy, or 'Nyuu' at the time, became the second.

The youngest went by the name of Nana, or Number Seven. Her life was spent mostly as a test subject, until the day she was sent out to find Lucy. In attempts to please her father, she had fought Lucy so she would go back to the facility she worked so hard to escape from. The result of the battle was the loss of both arms and legs. They were replaced with plastic substitutes that she controlled with her vectors. After the director of the facility issued an order for Nana's execution, her 'Papa' sent her off to live a free life. After found by Mayu, another tenant and a girl of the same age as Nana, she started to live in the Maple Inn.

In so, both Diclonii did not have much respect for the other. In fact, they somewhat _loathed_ each other. One mutual agreement they had, rarity set aside, was that they both did not appreciate the fair number of chores that had to be done in the inn.

That day, Kouta and Yuka had went to school early, so they could not clean or cook or dust or polish. Mayu had a similar problem. In so, both of them had worked to the bone to clean up, and ended up completing the job faster than expected (to the cost that they could barely walk anymore). As of that moment, they had nothing to do except for bake in the heat and rot from boredom. What both were thinking, but no one was saying, was that they agreed that school was going to kill them indirectly.

Birds chirped outside as they hopped on branches or pecked at the ground with their black beaks. Lucy's eyes had drifted to a mother bird with her brood as she goaded them off the branch. One baby started to fly and landed safely. The others, on another note, simply fell on their bottoms and chirped. This show did not impress Lucy the least bit.

Fed up with silence, Nana slammed her flat palm onto the table. Lucy jumped and her knees crashed onto the bottom of the table. "Ouch!" she winced, rubbing the sore things. "Nana, what was that for?"

"I'm bored!" Nana groaned, falling back while watching her knees. There was really no need, but she did not want to appear to be the fool.

"And you think I'm not?" Lucy yawned. "For Christ's sake, don't abuse the furniture for a little boredom!"

Nana's eyes rolled. "It's not little, that's the problem," she picked her head up slightly to face Lucy. "Of course, I wouldn't expect an idiot like you to know that."

Lucy directed on fingertip towards the young Diclonius. "Watch it, you little brat," she snarled. "Your head can still be lopped off, you know!"

With a slight sigh of defeat, Nana sat up and set her chin on the table once more. Lucy returned to her position as well. The chirping of the birds returned. The grandfather clock in the hall ticked slowly. Both were silent until Lucy was now the one fed up with silence. She slammed both slat palms on the table. Nana raised a brow in confusion. "I thought you said 'don't abuse the furniture'," she quoted.

"Yeah, well, I've had it to," she huffed. "Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Nana thought for a mere few seconds. "Sleep?" she suggested.

Lucy shook her head. "Do you really expect to sleep now?" she snapped. Nana sighed and shook her head. "Exactly, now actually put those sand gears to work!"

Grumbling could be heard from Nana's forcibly sealed lips. Ever since the two had come to the Inn, there was a strict 'no physical fighting' rule to be followed. With that, whenever Lucy came out, insults were not unusual. She glanced around the room for any ideas when a book caught her eye. Her vector brought it over slowly, for precaution purposes only, and dropped it into her outstretched hand. The book seemed to be on of Kouta's lengthy textbooks. "What about this?" she offered it to Lucy.

The Queen of Diclonii snatched it away from the youth and squinted to read the title. "Huh, a writing book," she observed. "I guess we could just write something…"

"Together or separate, though?" Nana inquired.

Thinking, Lucy tapped her temple with one finger. Her fingers snapped once an idea came to mind. "We'll write by ourselves for a bit, then show each other, then try to combine them!"

Putting personal issues aside, Nana nodded in agreement. If she did not comply, she would most certainly die of boredom before supper! Lucy stood and searched around until she got some paper and a couple of pencils. She, in a mocking sort of way, gave the shorter one to Nana. Nana did not fail to see this small fact and puffed out her cheeks in irritation. Nana set a timer for five minutes and motioned for Lucy to turn her back. Nervous, Lucy complied and Nana did the same. The 'beep' of the timer set their pencils scratching across the paper.

As the timer ticked, their pencils scratched the first things that popped into their heads. Both had their tongues inside their cheeks and eyes focused solely on the paper. Eventually, the buzzing of the contraption split through the air like razor blades. Lucy jumped and destroyed it with her vectors out of fright. "…Oops," she blinked.

"Nice going," Nana spat sarcastically.

The elder jabbed a finger at Nana once more. "Again, watch your mouth," Lucy's voice was venomous. She set her paper on the smooth surface of the glistening table. "So, who reads theirs first?" Nana bit her lip slightly in her own form of thought. She eventually pointed to Lucy, who shrugged an 'okay'. "Okay, so here we go! Once upon a time, there was a bitch named Nana." Nana glared at this and started to prepare for the worst. "…That's it."

"Are you serious?_!_" Nana laughed. With a pain in her ribs, she fell backwards. She slipped her arms around her torso as to hold her ribs together.

Lucy rolled her eyes and narrowed her glare some more at the youth. "What about you?" she snapped.

Nana shot up proudly, waving her paper around. "Here you go!" she exclaimed, shoving it in Lucy's face.

As Lucy's thoughts got more and more malevolent, she snatched the paper and grumbled a few swears. "It can't be that good…" she muttered. She glanced at the paper and took a deep breath. "There is a little town populated with evil money-soldiers far in the East. They killed and slaughtered…all who dared to murder their kin. One day, a brave girl stood up and said 'that's enough'. She went over to them and destroyed them all; the end."

Nana seemed proud of herself at the time. "See, at least it's not just an insult to me!"

"You sure?" Lucy jiggled it. "I mean, it just proves how stupid you are."

"Hey!"

"I mean come on, first of all, there is no name for the girl, _where _in the East, who is_ all-"_

"It's not like you could do better!" Nana challenged.

The elder huffed and ruffled the hair between her horns. "Point taken," she yawned. Her eyes drifted to the book that had caused the idea in the first place. "Maybe we should read that first?" she suggested.

Nana glanced at it and thought about the idea. Strands of pink hair shook as her head nodded. Pale fingers snatched up the book and flipped through the pages. Lucy saw one portion that seemed important and started to read out loud. Both Diclonii tried hard to stay awake, but it was tedious to hear the same thing repeated constantly as if it was a brainwashing tool. Annoyed, Lucy slammed it shut and onto the table it returned. "So that did absolutely nothing," Nana yawned, patting her mouth.

Lucy groaned and let her head drop onto the table. "I second that," she huffed in slight defeat. "Well, at least let's get to writing again."

The younger nodded tiredly and grabbed another paper, scratching the graphite on the lines. The elder copied this action. More ticks came by, this time from the hall, and both slammed their pencils down in sync. Before Nana could inquire as to who would read their paper first this time, Lucy nodded towards her. Nana gave a slight bow of the head in reply and began to read. "A tiny town in Can-da holds evil money-soldiers that punish any humans who dare murder their kin. This had gone on for quite some time until a girl stood up to them. She thought it was wrong and destroyed them all after a short battle."

The Queen gave a single nod. "Better," she opinionated, "but you still need to say that girl's name, in my opinion, and it's _Canada_." Lucy grabbed her paper and read her short tale. "Nana is a girl who lives happily inside an inn located in Japan," she began. This made Nana smile brightly. "She lives with four others and leeches off of the owners' good pay."

A dark frown replaced the cheerful smile. "Hey…" Nana's eye twitched.

Lucy was apparently not done yet, seeing as she flicked Nana's forehead. "She never admits that she is wrong and is very much like a pig."

"Tear it up!" Nana complained, reaching for it.

"H-Hey!" Lucy grunted as Nana started to climb over the table to reach it. "Keep your paws of-AH!"

Both fell backwards painfully. They pushed the other off and glared at the other, paying an uncomfortable amount of attention to the other's paper. "So…You expect to combine these?" Nana shook her paper in emphasis.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't see why not."

They first debated who had the neater hand writing. Lucy won the battle and therefore snatched supplies. A long discussion of how to combine this and that and what to combine droned on even when the front slide opened up. "We're home!" Yuka had called.

"Guys?" Kouta addressed informally. "You here?"

Neither of the Diclonii bothered to answer. They spat out ideas and planted them down rapidly, both smiling as if enjoying it. The kitchen slide opened up itself to reveal young Mayu, Wanta in her arms. "Hello guys!" she greeted cheerfully. "What are you working on?"

Lucy held up a finger to Mayu and jotted something down quickly. "Finished!" she flung the pencil behind her in celebration.

"Yes!" Nana cheered, falling back.

Yuka and Kouta heard the commotion and entered themselves, seeming confused the both of them. "What happened?" Yuka wondered.

Nana hopped up and shook a paper in front of Yuka's nose. "Lucy and I finished a story for Writing Day!" she exclaimed.

"Writing Day?" Kouta's eyebrow quirked up as his inquiry came out.

The Queen chuckled and shrugged with closed eyes. "We were bored and made a pact that every day that we nearly die of boredom would be declared 'Writing Day'. This is our first Writing Day, so we'll read you the story to celebrate!"

"Oh, I want to read!" Nana jumped up.

Lucy snatched the paper from her. "Sorry squirt," Lucy smirked. "Not happening."

"Aw!" Nana pouted.

Mayu laughed nervously. "There, there," she consulted, patting Nana's back gently.

A bit excited themselves, Yuka and Kouta sat down at the table. Nana dragged Mayu over and made Mayu sit next to her. All eyes on her, Lucy began to read the story Nana and her had strived to complete. "Okay, we called this 'The Girl Who Fought'," she informed. A couple of coughs cleared her throat so she could begin. "Once upon a time, there was a girl named Nana. Early in her life, she was selfish and leeched off of those who she lived with." The smiles of the three newcomers dropped instantly. Nana, however, kept smiling blissfully. "She soon started to realize this and wanted to change, _badly_. She left on a trip to Canada to search for a way to do just that. Upon arrival, she was attacked by evil money-monsters. They said she had killed their kin before and therefore must pay the consequence."

"I wanna read this part!" Nana whined.

"Oh fine!" Lucy moaned. "Read the good part!"

Nana squealed in delight and clapped. She ran up next to Lucy, who passed her the paper. Nana started almost immediately. "She was taken to a scary place with a cross and was tied onto the surface. About to burn her, the money monsters chanted 'down with the sinner, down with the sinner'. While they were distracted doing that, Nana used her leeching skills to her advantage. She asked for rice, which they provided. Then she demanded water, which they provided. She kept asking them to provide her with objects she did not really need until they got tired of it. Unfortunately for them, they had given Nana a bomb, so she threw it at them and they all exploded into guts and gore. She escaped and learned that it was good to leech off your friends!"

"The end," Lucy bowed. Nana followed in suit, thinking that was the custom of things.

Yuka, Kouta, and Mayu stared at both. Kouta sighed in apparent defeat and glanced at Yuka. "Let's not leave them home alone together again, shall we?" he noted. Yuka nodded.

"Hey!" Lucy and Nana whined. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" Nobody dared to respond to that. "COME ON! ANSWER ALREADY!"

Mayu made a little note on the fridge before making dinner. Through the rice balls, much to everyone's slight surprise, all Lucy and Nana did was sulk at the inferred insult to their beloved story.

**Author's Note**

…**Yeah…And people wonder why we rarely seem them alone together**

**XD**

**Joking, joking.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
